


Go Back and Fix It

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: If only we could go back in time and confront our bullies.





	Go Back and Fix It

 

 

Xander went silent all of a sudden, which was remarkable if you knew him. Spike could see that something must be bothering him.

They were watching old cartoons on a Saturday morning. Xander was having coffee. Spike was having blood. Same old. Same old.

“Spike…” Xander shook his head, then sipped from his cup. He went back to silence. It was unsettling.

“What?”

Pause. Sigh. Lower lip nibbled. “Don’t you sometimes wish you could go back in time just to give a good comeback?”

Spike stared at him. Xander was looking intensely at the TV screen.

“I had this Tweety wrist watch…” he started.

Spike looked between him and the yellow bird on TV. “When you were a little pup?”

Xander gulped. “Yeah, sure. Um… anyway, there was this jerk who made fun of me for wearing it and everybody laughed along with him. At me. He was wearing those silly earrings, very huge and really really silly. I just didn’t say anything. Which is weird because I always have something to say, the other guy’s size never mattered. But I said nothing. It  _grates_  that I didn’t say anything. To this day, every time I see Tweety, I remember that moment and I hate myself. You ever feel like that?”

Spike did wish he could go back in time. Every time he looked at Xander’s eye patch. Then he’d beat himself up for not running fast enough. Probably not the same thing Xander was talking about.

“Guess you never did, huh? Feel like that?”

Spike considered it. “Maybe I did… in my human days.”

“Right.” The wistful, bitter frown was replaced with curiosity. “What  _were_  you like in your human days?” 

Spike smiled. “Drink up your coffee and go to work.” 

One day, he was going to tell Xander about Sir Laughing Stock. Just not today.  


End file.
